Superman Family Vol 1 188
when she is ordered to report to Kandor. Kara enters the Shrunken City via the Micro-wave Tunnel, but she's arrested as soon as she arrives. Kara tries to fight off the police, but she's knocked out and taken to the Kandorian detention center. When she awakens, she finds Superman, Jimmy Olsen, Van-Zee and Ak-var are visiting her in her cell. Van-Zee explains that, as daughter of Kandorian residents she's subject to Kandor's laws, and someone has brought charges against her. Kara is taken to court, accompanied by her cousins and friends, and discovers it's Shyla Kor-Onn who is accusing her of illegal seizure and unlawful imprisonment within the Phantom Zone, since Supergirl tricked her back into the Zone even though her sentence was up. Shyla claims Supergirl was jealous from her, but Superman counteracts Kara acted in self-defense when Shyla attempted to steal her powers and kill her. Shyla's lawyer declares he can prove Kara's criminal intent and produces a mento-tape. Meanwhile, on Midvale, Zor-El is taking Fred Danvers to his office in the new S.T.A.R. Labs facility. Fred still needs an assistant, and he meets with up a candidate for the position. Back on Kandor, Van-Zee explains a mento-tape tapes the brain and records memories that can be played later. Mento-tapes are considered irrefutable evidence. Shyla's lawyer's mento-tape starts playing and Kara gets shocked and then mad when it shows her consorting with Lex Luthor. However, Kara realizes she was having memory gaps at the time, so she canot prove she is innocent. Shyla's lawyer claims Lex Luthor volunteered those memories years ago, but it wasn't until Shyla's release he didn't discover any further criminal evidence against Supergirl. He contends that Supergirl returned Shyla to the Phantom Zone because Shyla discovered her criminal past. Supergirl decides to not contest the charges, and is sentenced to the Zone for thirty days. Superman insists on defending her innocence but Supergirl assures she knows what she is doing. As the Phantom Zone Projector sucks Supergirl into the Zone, a bodiless entity is watching the proceedings. She knows Supergirl is planning something, but it is sure it'll have conquered Earth before Supergirl's sentence is up. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Separatists ** Sor-El ** Har-Lo Other Characters: * Dara Bel-Ne (candidate for Science Council) * Ken-Lar * Par-sa * Flash * Batman * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sunworld Guerrilla Force One ** Argon Other Characters: * Rolax * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Superman * Jimmy Olsen Antagonists: * Wolf Weinman (gambling racketeer) * Marv Leonard (corrupt politician) * The Exterminator Other Characters: * * Jimmy Olsen (Earth-Two) * Dr. Charles McNider (Earth-Two) * Green Arrow * Batman * Justice League of America | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Tommy Underhill (Ed Lacy's nephew) Other Characters: * Otis Cribble (hobo) | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Thara * Supergirl Antagonists: * Separatists ** Sor-El ** Har-Lo Other Characters: * Dara Bel-Ne | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Allura Antagonists: * * * * Klax-Ar * The Visitors Other Characters: * Ro-Lar (judge) * JLA Locations: * Kronis * ** *** **** ** *** **** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *The Jimmy Olsen story continues into the Nightwing & Flamebird story, which then continues into the Supergirl story. * "The Mutant Menace of Metropolis!": The names of the two villains, Wolf Weinman and Marv Leonard, were created by mixing up the names of creators Marv Wolfman and Len Wein. * "Kandor vs. Supergirl!": The mento-tape flashback that supposedly shows Lex Luthor and Supergirl working together is from the time period where Lesla-Lar was impersonating Supergirl (as seen in Supergirl: The Unknown Supergirl). * In the letter column of this issue, editor E. Nelson Bridwell establishes that western hero Lazarus Lane (aka El Diablo) is an ancestor to both Superman's girlfriend Lois Lane and The Shadow's assistant Margo Lane, making Lois and Margo distant cousins. Bridwell also explicitly denies 's supposition (in ) that Lois and Margo may be sisters. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}